


Can you just hold me?

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Abed is in love, Cuddling, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealous Abed, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, upset Abed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Abed is upset after Annie sets a date up for Troy and Britta
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Can you just hold me?

Abeds pov 

“Troy! Are you ready to watch part 2 of the season finale of Inspector Spacetime!!?” I beamed. 

“You know I am, buddy!” Troy smiled, elbowing me playfully.

“Orrrr how about…” Annie paused and looked at Troy and Britta.

“Troy and Britta can go to lunch at Senior Kevin’s and I’ll make butter noodles for Abed!” Annie said.

“But Troy and I were going to watch Inspector Spacetime.” I mumbled shooting Troy a look.

“I’ll watch it with you!” Annie assured.

“But you don’t even understand it, you’d be so confused, it’s the two part of the season finale, remember Troy?” I rambled sounding awfully desperate. 

I was desperate, I wanted Troy, I wanted him to rest his head on my chest and cuddle with me while watching Inspector Spacetime. I wanted him to ask to sleep in the bottom bunk with me when he had a bad dream or was supposedly cold even though his entire body felt warm in my arms. I wanted to be with him, to call him mine.

Now he wants to go out with Britta and she’s going to get all of that.

“It’s okay Abed you guys can watch it later.” Annie added.

“No but-“ My voice got caught in my throat.

“We will watch it tonight Abed, I promise. Britta and I are just going to get lunch, okay?” Troy said softly.

I nodded and didn’t look at him. I felt him gently take my hand and rub his thumb against my knuckles.

“I can’t wait buddy, see you in a bit.” He said then left the room.

I felt an ache in my heart, I already missed his touch.

I looked at Annie.

“Why did you do that?” I asked, anger laced in my voice.

“Because they clearly liked each other, but neither of them were doing anything, besides I thought they would be cute.” She said.

“Did Troy say that he has feelings for Britta? I guess I’m not good at reading emotions but I thought that maybe Troy... nevermind.” I mumbled.

“Abed, what do you mean?” She questioned.

“Nothing, it’s nothing. Let’s just go back to 303.” 

She nodded unsurely and followed me out of the study room. The car ride was awkward and silent, I could tell she was considering asking me what the big deal was again but she didn’t. 

“Do you want me to make you butter noodles?” She offered as we walked into the apartment.

“I’m not hungry, thanks though.” I mumbled and made a beeline for the Dreamatorium.

“Hey, wait for a second.” She said quickly. 

“Hm?” I hummed.

“We can still watch Inspector Spacetime?” She suggested.

“It’s fine.” I said.

I reached for the door handle and turned it.

“Is there another reason why you don’t want Troy and Britta going on a date?” She asked.

I silently shook my head and went into the Dreamatorium.

“Dreamatorium render future Troy.” 

I was in a place I didn’t even recognize, an apartment a little smaller than ours, it was pretty messy and cat toys were scattered all around. Then I saw Troy and Britta, Britta was asleep with her head on Troys chest, Troy had his arms around her. It was exactly how Troy and I always slept, except Troy was the one with his head on my chest. 

Britta opened her eyes and looked up at Troy then kissed his forehead. “I’m really glad Annie set up that date for us and I’m even happier that we moved in together.” Troy beamed.

He moves out, they start dating, it felt like someone was repetitively stomping on my heart. I wanted this, I wanted Troy to sleep in my bed with his head resting on my chest, I wanted him to wake up and kiss me and tell me how happy he is with me. I’m going to lose him. 

“Dreamatorium, stop simulation.” I said weakly.

I’m going to lose him.

I sunk to the floor and pulled my knees into my chest. Everything is going to change, I’m going to be left behind, I’m going to lose him.

Annie’s pov 

I sat on the couch with my eyes glued to the Dreamatorium door, maybe I did mess up by meddling with Troy and Britta. Abed was mad I could tell. My phone rang, I answered it quickly after seeing it was Troy.

“Hey Troy! How’s it going with Britta?” I smiled.

“It’s um, going, how’s Abed? Is he okay?” Troy asked, concern in his voice.

“What? Of course? He’s fine.” I answered quickly. 

“Where is he? Could I maybe talk to him?” Troy questioned.

“He’s in the Dreamatorium, I don’t know if I should Interrupt him.” I replied.

“Did he eat? I know how much he loves his butter noodles.” 

“He said he wasn’t hungry.” 

“Annie, he’s clearly not okay! He will always eat butter noodles, fuck. Let me talk to him, just knock on the door.” Troy rambled.

I got up off the couch as gently knocked on the door of the Dreamatorium.

“Abed, you okay?” I asked softly.

No response.

“He’s not answering.” I said.

“Just go in, I’m worried about him.” Troy mumbled.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” I replied.

“Please Annie.” 

I opened the door and saw Abed on the floor with his knees pulled into his chest, whimpered softly and mumbling words.

“Abed! Abed! Are you okay?” I asked frantically.

“What’s wrong Annie? Is he alright?!!” Troy questioned.

“I’ll call you back okay?! Bye.” I said quickly, then hung up the phone. 

“Abed, what’s wrong?” 

“Why did you have to do that?.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry Abed, I didn’t know.” 

“Everythings going to change.” He mumbled.

“It will be okay, Troy's your best friend! Even if they do start dating he will still make time for you, Abed.” I tried to assure.

“He’s going to move out, things will be different, he won’t be the Troy I fell in love with.” He whimpered.

“He won’t move out, you’re his best friend, Abed.”

Abeds pov 

“Wait, fell in love with?” She repeated.

I lifted my head and met her gaze and nodded without a word.

“I should have seen that, I’m sorry I was so distracted, I didn’t even notice, you guys would be perfect together.” She said.

“Awe, you could go on dates! I could make you guys special dinners and you can have little date nights.” She mumbled in awe.

“He clearly likes Britta, I was stupid to even think he could feel the same. I’m a side character, I don’t get the person I want, I’m stuck watching him fall in love with someone else and being alone constantly wishing he was there to cuddle with. I thought we had something... I don’t know... he used to fall asleep on my chest and whisper that he loves me every night before bed. I just don’t want to lose that.” I rambled, forcing tears back.

“Awe Abed. I’m so sorry, I really messed up, I shouldn’t have meddled with them. I think Troy has feelings for you though, he literally called to check on you. I should have paid more attention to the way he looks at you, he practically has hearts in his eyes.” She said.

I shook my head.

“It’s fine, I'm fine.” I mumbled, pulling my knees closer to my chest and squeezing my eyes shut.

”Can I hug you?” She asked nervously.

“Not right now. I just want to be alone.” I whispered.

“Okay. Again I’m sorry Abed, I really am.” She said quietly.

“Don’t worry about it.” I muttered.

I heard the Dreamatorium door open and close.

Why can’t I just have him?

The door opened again and I looked up and saw an awfully concerned looking Troy. 

“Hey buddy, you alright?” He asked softly.

I nodded then quickly shook my head.

Troy walked over to me and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor beside me.

“Wanna talk about it?” He whispered.

“Could you maybe just hold me?” I questioned weakly.

“Of course, do you want to go to our room?” He offered.

I nodded and he stood up, he reached his hand out and I took it pulling myself off the ground.

His grip on my hand tightened and he gently brushed his thumb against my knuckles.

“I’m sorry Troy.” I mumbled.

Troy looked at me and his expression softened.

“Hey, you have nothing to apologize for okay?” He said sweetly.

“I-I-“ I stuttered.

“Let’s just go to bed alright? I just want to hold you, we can talk there.” 

I nodded, we went to our room and got in bed.

Troy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. Part of me was bursting with joy because this was my favourite place to be but another part of me felt extremely guilty for ruining Troy's date.

“I’m really sorry, Troy, you didn’t have to come, I should be able to handle this, I ruined your date.” I mumbled.

Troy put his hand on my cheek and titled my head to meet his gaze.

“You didn’t ruin anything, I didn’t really consider that a date, I thought of it more as two friends going to eat lunch, I don’t want to date Britta.” Troy said.

“Oh.” 

“What upset you, Abed?” Troy asked softly.

“Change is just really scary to me. I thought you’d end up dating Britta then you’d move out and I’m just scared of losing what we have, I’m scared of losing you.” 

Troys moved his hand from my face and tightened his grip around my waist.

“Never, Never, Never, Never ever. You will never lose me Abed. I can’t even imagine my life without you in it. You are my favourite thing about everyday. Sure, maybe, I might move out of the apartment but never without you. Maybe one day we could get a house together. I don’t want to ever be without you.” He assured me.

“You’ll have to leave me at some point, eventually you’ll fall in love with someone, and you’ll need to start your life with them.” I mumbled.

“Yeah, about that.” Troy laughed awkwardly.

“I think I already did fall in love with someone.” He said quietly.

I lifted my head to meet his gaze and his face flushed red.

“Who?!” I asked.

“Abed, I fell in love with you years ago.” He whispered.

“Me too, like, not myself, I fell in love with you years ago too.” I smiled 

“Then it’s settled, we will spend the rest of our lives together.” He smiled back and inched his face closer to mine.

“I think that’s a good plan.” I replied quietly

“Can I kiss you?” He asked softly.

I answered his question by leaning in and connecting our lips.

Troy pulled away and his face was practically glowing.

“I love you, Abed.” He beamed.

“I know, I love you too.” I grinned.

“Can we take a nap, babe?” Troy questioned.

“Babe?” I repeated.

“Sorry, I just really like pet names,” Troy blushed.

“Don’t apologize, I do too.” I whispered and kissed his forehead.

Troy leaned in and pecked my lips.

“So nap?” He asked again.

“Yeah, a nap sounds nice, but we are supposed to be back at school in a bit.” I said.

“We can skip, let’s stay here, cuddle and sleep, then we can wake up, make butter noodles and watch Inspector Spacetime.” Troy suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Abed, I’m sorry if I’m interrupting.” A soft voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Annie looking awfully guilty.

“It’s alright.” I replied.

“Are you okay? I’m really sorry for meddling with Troy and Britta.” She mumbled.

“Troy said neither of them considered it a date, it was just two friends eating lunch.” I told her.

“Oh, well, good, are you two um you know?” She smiled.

Troy looked at me and smiled then kissed my cheek. 

“Yeah, we’re Um you know.” He laughed.

“AHHH!! I HAVE TO PLAN A CUTE DATE!! IM SO HAPPY!” Annie squealed.

“Annie, lower the volume.” Troy whined burying his face in the crook of my neck.

“He’s really sleepy, thank you Annie, we are just going to get some rest. If the Dean or anyone asks why we aren’t at school just say we have important business to attend.” I told her.

“You guys should really go to school.” Annie pouted.

“Annie. Please.” Troy said quietly.

“Fine! Fine! Only because I’m so happy for you two. Get some rest guys.” Annie smiled.

“Thanks Annie.” I replied.

She flicked the lights off before walking out of the room and shutting the door. 

Troy lifted his head and smiled at me “Goodnight, babe.” He whispered.

“Goodnight, princess.” I replied with a grin.

Troy made a noise I’ve literally never heard in my entire life, then turned bright red and hid his face in my shirt.

“I really like that pet name.” Troy mumbled.

“I could tell.” I chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Why couldn’t have this happened in the show :/?   
> Comment what you thought?  
> Leave kudos<3
> 
> Tumblr @trobedzone  
> Twitter @trobedzone


End file.
